Kazeshima Clan
History The Kazeshima clan is a small clan founded by Katashi Kazeshima and Kotone Kazeshima. It was founded not too long ago. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Kazeshima Clan's Kekkei Genkai is Telekinesis. Traits The Kazeshima clan's traits are brown hair and brown eyes. They have a rather large eyes. Members The founder of the clan are Katashi and Kotone Kazeshima. They gave birth to two sons, Akeno and Masao Kazeshima. Masao married Harumi. Akeno married Hisui. Akeno and Hisui gave birth to a twin baby girls, Akari and Akumi. Masao and Harumi gave birth to Kuno Kazeshima. Kuno married Sora Hiwaski and gave birth to four children, Yoshiko, Yasuko, Umeko and Kenzo. Yasuko married Reiji Ishikawa and gave birth to a baby girl, Yori Ishikawa. Kenzo has a partner named Natsumi Kuroshi. (Natusmi's nickname is Naomi) Jutsu * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on ordeflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. * Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together. * Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. * Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. * Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. * Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ** Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. ** Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ** Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. * Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control overthoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. * Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. ** Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ** Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter'', ''i.e. sonic boom. * Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ** Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. * Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. ** Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. * Universal Force Manipulation: To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. Risks The risk of this kekkei genkai is if the user overuse the power, they will either lose consciousness or die. It's better to not use this power for too long. Reference I got this idea of telekinesis and their jutsu at http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis . Category:FINAL Category:OC Clan Category:Clans Category:Konohagakure